gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RXX-400 Titan IV Custom
Titan IV is a Mobile Suit designed and owned by Mesa Corps. It is the only current Titan-class Mobile Suit in existance. History Titan IV is the upgraded Version of Titan III. Titan III received a major upgrade that ultimately placed it in a new category. As such, Titan officially extended it's power systems. Titan IV was recolored after the upgrades where finished, and was colored to support the OS Powersave and Expansion systems. Weapons *'Bonadasa Saber Swords: '''A large, Bolster-type two hand saber sword that is stored in the Mobile Suit's Back (behind wing Binders.)Initially set on Titan III, they are coupled with a Supergen Micro Core at the center of each so they can remain powered for longer. *'High Arc-Cannon Dual Cannons: A Lightning throwing cannon capable of downing nearly any Mobile Armor in one shot. Due to the high energy output, it can only be fired once every seven minutes. The second largest weapon on Titan IV, it is used at a regular basis. *'''High Series FIN Funnels: Ejector Type Funnels that fire a mixture of bullets and beams at the foe. *'Titan Gallian Gunzerker MK-II: '''A re-design of a cabinet-cased, high powered weapon. This weapon utilizes extreme firepower and is coupled with the ability to run on minimal systems. The weapon was downsized from a previous model used on Titan III. *'Galary Buster Cannons: Mobile Supercannons that are stationed on Titan IV's shoulders. These cannons fire an output that rivals any weapon previous used, including the SARAPHO Mega Particle Cannon. The cannons are hidden between the wing binders, and are able to fire even in compact mode. Special Equipment *'Anti-Intruder Contol System: '''Prevents the high-jacking of Titan IV, and deletes any virus. *'TITAN Combat System *'Atmosphere Jump Systems: '''A system capable of leaving any atmosphere and re-entering it with no damage. *'TITAN Giga Particle Buster: 'Located in the Mobile Suit's Chest. This Cannon is capable of blasting small planets apart. Titan IV had the SARAPHO Mega Particle Cannon redesigned and implemented. The cannon has the exact same fire power as previous, but no longer has the recharge rate or disables other weapons. The cannon takes an hour to charge. *'Zero Super System: '''The Zero Super System is a special mode and set of systems embedded into Titan IV. These sets allow Titan to increase his max power output by utilizing every bit of power from the Quad Core. Titan IV's official benchmark output (power that is stabalized for semi-general use) was at 25,000,000 Gigatons (or roughly 100,000% of it's initial power.) Relation to reality Titan IV is the upgraded version of Titan III. After receiving it's fourth milestone upgrade on September 21, 2012 it was named IV after the milestone upgrade. This traditional in the Mobile Suit designs from the Advancement of Technology Center. Titan IV is now 245 ft. tall, weighing 79.10 Tons. Titan, after receiving this massive upgrade, had issues with it's frame being able to support the new additions (as Titan III did when it was first upgraded.) A frame design was soon compelted and implemented into Titan, and support for all new systems and machines was accepted. Due to the increase of height, Titan IV officially received it's own class. Titan IV is the only Mobile Suit in the Titan-class. Titan IV has a new plate on his Chest, stating "Titan Lives forever." Titan IV was the highlight of the Millenium Showcase held on October 5, 2012. As of October 20, 2012 Titan IV is still signed to be piloted by Michael Adams. The Zero Super Systems are really named the "Zero Grand Systems." Reaching an output of 25 million gigatons, the systems make Titan IV the most powerful artificial force built to this day (trouncing the Czar Bomba nuclear arm by several thousand times it's power.)